heroichipposfandomcom-20200214-history
S01Ep01: Welcome: Now Show Me Your Acting Skills
Script - In Edit (chris) Welcome to Total Drama Royalty, where people betray each other (blaineley) and im the co host (chef) No i am *kicks Blaineley* (chris) Anyways, we will have two teams, with seven ranks. King, queen, Prince, Princess, Duke, Duchess, and Citizen (chris) (Al) is not competing (chris) so he is not the king on one of the teams, he creates drama, though, but he is not on it (blaine) I love the drama, and the betrayal (chef) *duct tapes (blaine) 's mouth* (chris) Thank you. We will announce the team, ranks, and contestants after the theme song and break (music) Theme Song (music) (stop) Commercial (stop) Let's (dance) (dance) (dance) (stop) Commercial Ended (stop) (Chris) Welcome back. There are two teams. Team Dazzling Diamonds and Team Stars and Crowns (chris) Let's do Team Dazzling Diamonds first. (chris) Let's introduce the king and queen (clap) (chris) The King is (Brick) and the Queen is (Lindsay) (chris) The Prince is (justin) and the Princess is (Dakota) (Chris) The Duke is (scott) and the Duchess is (Gwen) (chris) (izzy) , you are the citizen (Izzy) Yay (Gwen) No way, (scott) is not my husband. (Chris) Thanks (Gwen) for this King, Queen Kissing Stuff. Put in my memo (Chef) (Brick) (Justin)(Lindsay) Geez! (Gwen) (Chris) Now for the Team Stars and Crowns (Chris) The King is (Trent) and the Queen is (Heather) (chris) The Prince is (B) and the Princess is (Courtney) (Courtney) Eww... (Chris) The Duke is (Duncan) and the Duchess is (Chelsea) (chris) (Zoey) you are the Citizen (Zoey) Why why why!!!!! (chris) Challenge Time! Meet me in the Theater (Lindsay) Where is that? (Chris) Find it! (zoey) why why why. I want to be a princess. (courtney) doesn't deserve to be one (Zoey) Why Why Why (Courtney) *throws (Books) at (zoey) * (Zoey) *falls* ow! (Chris) Who will find the Theater first? Will Zoey and Courtney be enemies? Find out right here, after the break (stop) Commercial (stop) (mario) is back He will need to face the evil genius, (max) and his sidekick, (beardo) (mario) has help, he has a (panda) and a (bug) Will (mario) win? Play the Game to Find out (stop) Commercial Ended (back) (chris) Welcome back. and no one has found the theater (Chris) Challenge Over. You guys are too slow. The theater is near the mess hall (Zoey) This is not fair. (Trent) Nothing's fair. I got to be the husband of (heather) (heather) Well, you are better than (B) (B) *Cries* (stop) Setting Change: Theater (stop) (lindsay) Wow this is a big theater (chris) you need to make a script and perform it. (chef) , (fang) and I are the judges (Blaine) And me (Chris) No Not you. (blaine) D: (chris) Now start making your script (Gwen) Let's make a drama one (dakota) let's make it that you guys are my slaves and i am the main character (Brick) I disagree (Brick) as the highest rank of the team, king, I will make the movie a comedy movie (justin) Okay. Then let's make the script (pacman) On the Team Stars and Crowns' Side (pacman) (zoey) *cries* (courtney) Please be quiet. (zoey) *cries* (chelsea) we can do a Drama Movie (heather) No. A horror movie (B) *points to a paper, that says Mystery Movie* (trent) I like (chelsea)'s idea (duncan) I like it, too. But i want a horror movie (Courtney) Raise your hand for a Drama Movie (chelsea) (trent) (b) and (duncan) *raises hand* (courtney) Raise your hand for a Horror Movie (heather) , (courtney) , and (duncan) *raises hand* (Duncan) you can't vote for two. (Duncan) fine I will go with horror movie (courtney) 3 for Drama and 3 for Horror (courtney) (zoey) vote (zoey) *cries* Why? I don't want to be a citizen (chris) Time's up. Team Dazzling Diamonds, you guys are up first (Justin) oh, ugly, oh i mean pretty (dakota) , How are you today? (Dakota) hey. I am not ugly. You are ugly. (Izzy) *bounces across the stage* Yipee! Yay! (chris) and (fang) *starts laughing* (Gwen) Oh mother, Justin, why are you a boy? (scott) I am girl and I have a girlfriend (chef) *laughs* (Lindsay) Selling Make Up Stuff for $10,000 (brick) Ooh. Can i buy some? (lindsay) No (blaine) This is so not funny (chris) *slaps Blaineley in the face* (chris) Time's up (Chef) (yes) I love it! 10 out of 10 (fang) (yes) 9 out of 10 (chris) (yes) 11 out of 10. It was really good (blaineley) (no) (blaine) I will give it a 3 out of 10 (chris) Okay. 27 out of 10. Good job. (Gwen) should it be 33 out of 10. (chris) if there is a (no) that minus points (chris) Team Stars and Crowns, your turn (zoey) *walks on stage* Why am i a Citizen? Why? (chef) This is boring (courtney) Stop it (zoey) , you are messing us up (blaine) This is terrible (chris) is that part supposed to be funny? (fang) *shakes his head* (no) (Duncan) (music) Lalala (music) (chris) (no) (chef) (no) (blaine) (no) (Chris) Team Dazzling Diamond wins! Meet me at the Bonfire Ceremony, Team Stars and Crowns (pacman) Setting Change: Bonfire Ceremony (pacman) (chris) This season, you must stand up and announce who you want to vote off. If you are sitting, and you agree with the person, who stood up, then you will vote off the person (Chris) (chelsea) who do you wnat to vote off (chelsea) (zoey) (courtney) (b) (trent) (heather) (duncan) *stood up* (zoey) *cries* Why!?!?! (courtney) Bye (stop) (chris) That is it for today. Zoey is eliminated. Who will be going home next? Find out next time on Total Drama Royalty. (stop) Real Script In Progress